The 5th Quarter Quell
by SophieM-C
Summary: Its about a rebellious girl who lives in the forest and gets through her day by pick pocketing and hunting. She saves a boy's life after he was hit with a metal poker by his drunk evil stepmom. But I'm crap at summaries, so just read it!
1. The Fifth Quarter Quell

I'm getting ready for the Reaping on my own. Just me. Sky Oversea. The Cycological mute. No family. No friends. Just me in the woods with a Lynx. My dad died in the mines and my mum died giving birth to my sister who also left shortly after. I had the option of going to a orphanage but I've seen the black eyes and the red marks on cheeks. Even though I'm in the forest Peacekeepers found me once and I refused to go so I live in the woods. I still go to the reaping I choose to go to school. But most of the time I hunt with my Lynx called Hunter. I'm as free as I'll ever be I guess.

I tidy myself up then fix up a dress which is to big and I make a head band to match. I wear a light blue dress with my head band and go to the lake (Or mirror) to fix my hair. I let my black hair fall past my shoulders unlike the way I usually have it in a braid. I get a piece of long stray rope to tie around hunters neck or else he will start attacking stuff. Well I have to take him with me dont I? He has to know if I get reaped or else he will just sit there for two weeks doing nothing. Just waiting for me to return. I start singing to the mocking jays as I walk along to hunter. One lands on my shoulder and I stoke its head. I go back to my house. Well. Its not really a house. Its made up of things called 'Tyers' mud and a meatal sheet for a roof. But it does the job. I sit and wait until its about time to leave acording to my homemade sundial. Its accually 12 smooth stones in a circle with a smooth stick in the center. Well it works good enough. After a bit of waiting a go to see a 'friend'. I just give her a resonably big bag of food every other month just incase I get Reaped. As I reach the town and I turn emotionless. I check in by having my finger pricked then having it shoved on a piece of paper while a hand held scanner checks that I'm not some look alike and that the real one ran away.

I walk over to my section then after about ten seconds later our district escort waddles up and blabs on about the Quarter Quell. Oops. I forgot that it was the Quarter Quell. I dont live in fear of the games unlike the rest of tweleve. I forget quite often. Oh well!i have the minum amouts of slips in that reaping bowl unlike other people who have over 50 some times! Still it might be rigged because I spat at the president while he was doing some sweet talk to people for a reson I forgot. but he couldnt get me or else he would lose all of his 'Supporters' from the districts. Good times. I wonder what the twist will be this time. What? One person from each disterict? Three people from each? Maybe double again like Haymich's games.

"This Quater Quell we will have double the tributes! Like bringing back a classic!" Chimes our escort whats-her-name. "Ladies first!" she reaches into the reaping bowl and pulls out a slip. "Sky Oversea!" Well it must be rigged. I understand why aswell. I had over Hunter to my 'Friend' and walk up to the stage. As I pass our escort I nock off her wig and I start to laugh and other people do aswell. Even some peacekeepers! She scrabbles for the wig and plops it back on her head. Good times.

"Now for the second female! Mercy Skyfall!" She says. Trying to hide that she is extremly annoyed. Mercy walks up and she spits at a camera thats trying to do a close up. Right on target. I laugh so hard and Mercy Nearly falls over laughing. Whats-Her-Name trys to get the ball rolling again."Ok! What a turn of events! Lets get the boys done then!" she chimes in her stupid, thick, Capitol accesent "Harrion Oakly!" THe most poplaur guy in school walks up and winks at me. Urgh! He flirts with every girl in school and mangages to date the pretty ones. I'm not very pretty but im better then some. He's an idiot. "Ya don't say much do ya? I thourght you would be having a rant at Snow seeing as you spat in his face after the games last year." Whispers Mercy. "I'm a mental mute apartently. I dont like to talk." I quickly whisper back.

"Ok last tribute! Jason Elmest!" Chimes our escort. Oh I know him. He's a 'Mental' mute aswell. Appartently we should go out because he punched a peacekeeper in the stomach. (He got whipped for that but he said it was worth it). And he is a hunter. Sometimes if we run into each other in the woods we trade so it works fo both of us.

"Tributes please shake hands!" Our escort chimes.

"No thanks." i say before turning around and walking off to the justice building.


	2. The Justice Building

Just as I enter my room in the justice building my 'Friend', I guess acquaintance, walks in with Hunter. Well she's _dragged_ in by Hunter. She loses her grip on Hunters lead momentarily then hunter goes flying and I manage to catch him. My acquaintance just sits down beside me hands me something and she turns and leaves. I stoke hunters head as i look at the object. Its a badge of a sea and a clear blue sky ingraved in silver. Sky Oversea. Clever. I mouth a thank you to her and I put it on and i contiune stroking hunter until I have to go.

"Goodbye Hunter. Watch me on screen ok? No matter what happends up there you need to keep yoursel alive. You will have to earn your stay at my friends house. Ok boy?" I say getting up and placing him down on the floor. He nods and rubs against my legs. "Good boy." I say patting his head for the last time in a long while. A peacekeeper grabs my arm and I let him. I feel defeated. No. Sky! Snap out of it! I tell myself. I kick the peacekeeper in the leg and I walk with my head held high to the train. I'm the last second to last one on. Harrison isn't here. Proboly kissing some girl behind a building or something. So enough I walk back in with Harrison and I have his arm pinned behind on his back.

"He ran out the Justice Building and I found him behind a building kissing some girl." I say pushing him onto the floor.

"She was my girlfriend!" He argues

"Yes your 150th one." I retort and Jason and Mercy laugh. I just give a smug smile as he gets up. Then he turns around and kisses me. Hard. On the mouth. I knee him in the 'Family Jewels' then he falls on his knees and I push him down on the ground with my foot until he is flat on the floor with me sitting on top of him and his arm against his back and I am pulling his head back by his hair. No one laughs

(**A/N If you are 10 or under or you don't like swearing please dont read this next part and don't comment if you don't like the swearing.)**

"NEVER F**CKING DO THAT EVER AGAIN YOU B**STARD!" I shout at him

"It was well worth it." He says smiling as two peacekeepers drag me off into my room. I'm locked in. I could kick down the door if I wanted to but it'll cause more unnessary trouble. I lie there in defeat. That is until I knock a hole in the wall that seperates mine and Mercy's rooms. Once I calm down, she does a suprise attack and she ends up having to tie my arms and legs to stop me from going anywhere. Well I would have proboly nocked another hole in a wall or kicked down a door. She calls the peacekeepers and mouths an apology as I get dragged off and a builder fixes the lamp shaped hole in the wall. I get blindfolded then I'm lead to a room. When I'm unblind folded, I see a metal, dark room and a thick metal door and I'm still tied up. I'm locked in again. So I scream. Someone heard me. Not a peacekeeper. Jason.

"LET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE RIGHT NOW!" I'm screaming that when Jason shoves his hand over my mouth.

"Shut up. We are pulling in soon and you are going mental. That means no sponsers. The peacekeepers let me in because you would proboly beat up anyone else. Now snap out of it Sky and pull yourself together because if you are ever going to see Hunter again you have to. Now get up and get ready." How did he know Hunter's name? He unties me lifts me up and literally drags me into my room. At least the wall is fixed but anything throwable has been removed.

"Now get ready. I sudgest a quick shower too." He says slamming the door. I see the state of myself in the mirror so I do have a quick wash and then I get an air blast to dry me off. I change back into my reapings clothes and when I'm brushing my hair I study my badge. I turn it over to see the words.

_To Sky Oversea_

_From District 12_

They really care about me? Did they know that the reaping bowl was rigged? This wasnt a one off thing from the market. Maybe the little blacksmiths in town? It must be. I trade stuff with the black smiths for arrow heads. Food, scrap metal, medical herbs, (I think his new wife is a apoththecary.) and other stuff like that. Jason is that man's son. Maybe Jason made it, because the blacksmith doesn't even know the first letter of my name. Well I assume it's jason because i literally saved his life. He has this scar on his cheek from from a metal poker. And his story about the table isn't true. His old, crazy, step mom hit him with a metal poker. I helped him out because his dad had fainted at the sight of someone elses blood and Jason was bleeding like crazy. Then the woman that hit him tried to take a swing at me too. By the end of it I was fine but she was gaged and tied up. I remeber what happend next all to well.

_Jason was bleeding to much. Soon he would die of blood loss... I can't bear for someone to die infront of me. I grab a cloth and I press it hard against his cheek where the poker hit. "hold that to your cheek as hard as you can." I say quickly as I rush off to get some herbs from their cupbord. I grab sleeping syrup, some thread and some other medical herbs to soften the pain. I feed the mix to him and he falls asleep. I sew up the burn mark. I can see his bone. I carry on sewing and I wrap a bandage around his head to help stop the bleeding. I help his dad up onto a chair and lay out some food for him and Jason. I hear Jason groan. "Shh..." I soothe quietly while feeding him soup. He has lost to much blood to move yet. After he ate the soup I start to clean up all traces of blood. His dad wakes up and sees his wife tied up with a bloody poker on the floor and me cleaning up Jason. Unfortunally for me he peiced it together wrong. "YOU! GET OUT! I'LL CALL THE PEACEKEEPERS ON YOU AND YOU WILL BE SHOT TO DEATH FOR TRYING TO MURDER MY SON!" He shouts picking up a belt. He'll miss if I duck and kill him! I think to myself. I shield Jasons body from the lashes. "I can't let this boy die. He hasn't done anything wrong. I have though..." I think silently. His Dad keeps sending out lashes until Jason wakes up. "Dad... N-n-no... She... helped... me... mom... was... the.. one... who... hit.. me..." He says sleepily then the syrup pulls him under again. "Is this true." His Dad asks me. "Yes..." I say trembling "Thats why I didn't duck. You would have missed and those lashes would have killed him..." I hang my head. Ready for more lashes if he doesnt belive me. He sees the soup on the table and the sleeping syrup with the thread. "I'm sorry i thourght-" I cut him off "I know... I would have done the same... I'll just get myself sorted and leave... oh and by the way you tend to faint at the sight of someone elses blood, so I'll come around tomorrow to check on his recovery." I say before walking off to the woods to clean of the blood on my back concealed my my thin leather jacket._

My train of thought is interupted by an unfamilier voice.

"Oh hi, I'm your mentor Arianna. Now your Hurry up Sky. We need to get going we've pulled in." I get up and walk out the door. I see jason and we walk together for a while "You do realise that you haven't got a game plan. You didn't talk to your mentor about it." He says to me. "Well. I'm not going to play the game by the rules now am I?" I say with a wink. We both smile. "I better make myself look better to the crowd now." I say putting a smile onto my face again. "Yes we should." He says holding my hand "Thanks for saving my life by the way." he whispers in my ear. "Thanks for the badge." I whisper back as he lets go of my hand and we get blinded by the flashing lights of cameras.

**A/N Sorry that my chapters are short but there will be alot of them. This book is a working progress so if you want to post possible endings or characters be my guest! If you want to post a charactor please name:**

**What they look like, What district their from, when and (or) how they die (How they die is optianal) and if they are a career, a threat, a weakling ect.**


	3. The Chariot Ride

"So you still didn't answer my question. "I say to Jason.

"Umm what question?" Says Jason

"Don't pretend. You're such a bad lier. Well. No. You're pretty good but I can read someone like a book." I say

"Well... You're actually a bit famous." Jason replies quietly.

"What? No I'm not. All I did that was worth noting was spit at the president." I say a little shocked. But I kinda know he's telling the truth...

"You are... You saved my life. You do great trades and..." He trails off

"And what?" I say

"Well you're the one of the most good looking girls in school." He says

"No. I'm not that pretty... I mean I'm always covered in dirt. I barely go outside the forest and the only time I actual ly make an effort to look good is at the reapings." I say a little to bluntly.

"Even if you don't think so all the boys do. I over hear them talking about girls. Inclueding you. Oh and most girls admit that you're one of the most pretty girls there. Appartently if you weren't co vered in dirt and let your hair down you would be in the popular circle 24/7." H e says. He is being really honest here.

"Ok..." I go all dramatic and I let my h air lose and do what the girls at school do to get boys. Which is wave it around and bite their bottom lip then flutter their eyelashes at them. It actually see ms to work for the girls. I start laughi ng and Jason joins in. Wait... Was I jus t flirting with him?

"Do that to Harrison. It will be halario us!" Jason says after the laughing dies down a bit.

"No. I don't want to get pinned to the w all and kissed like some of the girls at school that do it for fun" I say firmly

"Aww come on! If he tries to you can alw ays beat him up." He says teasingly

"Good point. I can test your therory of my looks." I reply. I braid my hair back up and I go in the elevator with Jason up to our floor. The place is empty so w e go back to our rooms and about two min utes later Whats-Her-Name knocks on the doos announcing lunch. I get up and walk out to see harrison hovering inbetween mine and Mercy's rooms. I do what I did to Jason, (the hair thing) on Harrison a nd he just stands their wide eyed in sho ck. I burst out laughing along with Jaso n who was convenitly near.

"What did you think I actually liked you ? Bless your delusinal heart..." I say to him flicking my hair in Harrison's face while he walks to me and I speed up to walk beside Jason. We chat a little. Aww... do I have to go to the games? I eat silently. Once I've finished I go get r eady for the chariot ride. I find a light blue top that hangs losly on me and I wear it with a silver head band and belt along with a pair of black trousers with my hair down. Wait. My badge! I go over to my reaping dress and take off the badge and pin it back on my new clothes. I sit on my bed until I'm called. I walk beside Mercy. She's made no effort. She's still scruffy and musuly. She looks more like she's from 7 then from 12. What. Does she work in the mines already or something? I don't know much about tweleve since I don't really live there.

"Hey, I was wondering how you got so strong? Or is it nataral for you to be able to pick up a career one handed?" I make it into a joke and she finds it funny.

"Well, you don't know yet do you?" She says.

"What?" I'm a little confused

"There's an ilgale mine where kids under eighteen go to work. Sometimes forced by parents, peacekeepers or staff in the care home. But the staff in the carehome take all the money and keep it day after day. The kids work for nothing. So do I." She says quietly.

"Oh... I didn't know... Who set this up?" I ask gentally.

"Either peacekeepers or the capitol." She says

"Why don't you just leave to the woods like me?" I say

"You weren't Ilgeally chipped by them." She says sadly.

"What? Like those tracker things?" I ask. May be I shouldn't have said anything...

"Yeah... They do it to all the kids. You were really lucky. They were about to get you and chip you but when they came you weren't there. Everyone kept it a seceret from them that you live in the woods. After a while they found out but by then you were allowed to stay in the woods so they couldn't touch you." She says

"Wait... How do you know this?" I ask

"I steal from people who I find annoying. They can't tell that its me. They think it was you." She says as we reach the bottom floor. I laugh.

"Thanks for the great image." I say with a laugh as we walk to the remake center. "Well so long!" I say as peacekeepers guide me to my remake center room. I see some REALLY wierd people inside.

"Hi I'm Mikie!" Says some guy with bight blue sticking up hair and eyes that look like pools of water. I make up nick names for them. _Sea man._

"Im Natallia." Says this girl with natually curly but bright pink hair. _Pinky._

"I'm" She takes a deep breath. "Shalicalaemina. Or Cari for short." This woman with bright purple hair and dress says. She's the worst. She has purple tiger strips all over her with a tail, ears and whiskers. _Cat Lady._

"I'm Sky Oversea." I say calmly. This makes cat lady burst out laughing and sea man gives a little snigger.

"Thats not polite. Sorry Sky." Says Natallia. I'm not going to call her pinky. She's to nice for a nickname like that.

"It's fine Natallia." I say softy.

"Well lets get to work then! Sky Oversea." Cat lady says while muffling a laugh. I give her a death glare which makes her stop in her tracks. But this time Natailla laughs. I laugh along with her. I'm Pretty sure cat lady wants to mess me up. Natallia and Sea Man get to work. I don't flinch or grit my teeth when they wax. I just get on with it. I need to look my best know don't I? They take me to this tub and strip me naked. Apartently I'm very good because most people don't like this part because of the _shame_ of someone else seeing them naked. Shame is to conem. Its unnessary and stupid. A little bit ok. Too much... Well if you have to much... I'll put it like this. If you were on fire and had a cup of water. I'd drink the water. They scrub off all the dirt and a layer of skin then dry me off. I'm still nude so I reach for this thin robe but Cat Lady slaps my hand and shakes her head tutting.

"You really don't know anything do you?" She says as if I'm stupid enough to jump in a fire.

"Atlest I'm not a bright purple cat who judjes people by their names and is about to get punched in the face if they keep going on like this." I say anger rising in my voice. Her purple striped face goes pale and she hurries away.

"Ok your stylest will see you now." Natallia say quietly. "By the way don't aruge with him. He'll slap you if you don't." Natallia whispers quickly before hurring out after sea man. Some guy wearing, crazy bright pink clothes walks in.

"Hi I'm Nicki!" No way is he going to chose what I wear when he looks like a candyfloss abomation. (I've tried it before on the train when I was in my room.) He walks around lifting up my arms and poking me here and there.

"Well since your pretty enough for the capitol to like I have the perfect out fit!" He says clasping his hands in delight. "Cari told me you're shamless so it'll all be fine!" He says a little to happily. He waddles out then back in soon with a bottle of some liquid and some coal dust and nothing else.

"No." I say. Damn it Sky remeber what Natailla said! "I don't want EVERY one to see me. I have boundries you know." Sky shut up...

"Hmmm... Well I guess I understand but you need to show off your body to the captol! They don't care about fashion so much. They care about _looks_." He says

"I have an idea." I say while quickly grabbing the robe and tying it around my body.

"Ok here." He says while passing me a piece of paper and a pencil. I start to draw. I'm not that bad but I have limited time because this is going to take a bit of work. I show it to Nicki and he smiles and nods.

"This will be perfect." He says contently. "I'll get started!" He says waddling out the door. It will take a bit of work since I'm going to be half on fire.

I'm getting fitted for my costume. I'm half covered in something that looks like coal dust but isn't going to hurt me when I'm on fire. I feel like half my body's in a mask. The mask like thing covers up what is private and the rest is free. Just a couple of touch ups on scars and stuff. Nicki has made some editions to it so it looks like I'm burt around the edges of the mask. I trust Nicki's words saying that it's real fire but it won't hurt. He has put some spray in my hair and so it won't catch on fire, or hurt my body. Then the moment of truth. Nicki hasn't tested it yet so it might end badly. But I trust him. Natallia sets me alight and I look in the mirror and realise that I look amazing. Like _really_ amazing. No wonder why Harrison tried to get away with kissing me. I'm stunning. Jason was right. Always trust Jason. I might have thorght Jason's name to many times because I see him looking at me. Leaning on the door frame staring into the mirror. The mirror I'm infront of. I spin around and do that firty thing to him and we laugh. Jason's wearing ruffly the same thing as me but a bit different. He has loose, _almost_ undecectible shorts on which were on fire, along with a lot of his skin showing. Nicki wanted as much of me showing as possible too. There's more of my skin showing. I quote_ 'Not to much to make girls jesous but enough to get men.'_ Thats the exact words that Nicki used. Jason has his chest open (With scars Blacksmith's scars. Why do I have to wear make up?). He might actually have been working in the mines. I doubt it though. Nicki uses some of that Non-Flammable spray on the tops of the fire on me and Jason so it just gets put out and doesn't stop working completely.

"I'm assuming you'll want these." Natallia says holding up two, neatly folded, slightly thicker robes. I take a robe and put it on.

"Thanks Natallia." I say nicely. She smiles at me. She isn't that bad. Yeah she gossips and talks in that stuiped acsent but she understands.

"Thanks." Jason says with plesent half smile. Nicki leads us to the stables to get on our chariots, we meet up with Mercy and we're all wearing about the same thing except Mercy is a bit more covered up than me. We're a bit late to arrive as District one are about to head off. We all take our robes off and I can feel Harrison staring at me. Mercy and Harrison are on the cart behind me and Jason. Me and Jason always get put together because, in this case, if I go with Harrison I will beat him up and if I go with Mercy people will get the wrong idea. After a while mine and Jason's horse drawn cart enter through the doors to be deafend by screams.

"Ok make a better image fo yourself. Smile and wave." Jason whispers in my ear. I do so, and realise almost all the men are staring at _me._ There's prettier girls than me but I have more of myself showing. I'm shamless. Not bothered. Jason takes my hand and I immedently pull away.

"Come on. The crowd will love it. Even if you don't." He whispers. I allow him to take my hand. He holds it up and the screams get louder. I keep smiling and waving to the capitol people. I see myself on screen. We're getting way to much air time. Harrison and Mercy are having a little bit less than us but they still get more than most. We all look so dramatic compared to the other tributes. We get to this main part and the horsesgo around in a circle then face snow. I smile at snow as the lights go down. The other tributes are gently glowing or shimmering in the darkness be we're full on bright. The president does his speech and I can still feel Harrison's eyes staring at me. I realise that I have an iron grip on jason's hand so I start to let go but Jason holds on.

"Don't let go. I don't want to fall off this thing." He whispers in my ear. I can tell thats not true... But I hold on anyway as we pull out and back to the stables. As soon as we're out of sight from the capitol Jason lets go and literally jumps of the cart.

"I hate horses. Too... Big. hard kickers." He says walking away from the horse. Harrison holds out a hand for me to hold onto so I take it. The I twist his arm and push him onto the floor. I walk away. I high five Mercy as i walk past her. She's a bit jeslous. I can tell from her face. I'm prettier than her and all the sponserswill proboly come to me. I stole the show. I talk to her any way.

"So did you like my disign?" I say

"What?" She oviously didn't know it was my design. I saved her a lot of trouble.

"We were going to he naked and covered with coal dust but I made up the fire design so thats what we wore." I explain.

"Oh. Well thats cool." She says. This is making it worse... Damn it Sky!

"Want to come to the training center?" I ask eventually

"What are we allowed?" She asks

"Well... Sorta... I tricked the peacekeepers into letting me and Jason go without any trouble." I say. She smiles and gives a bit of a laugh and I smile as well.

"It can't last forever. Any way I need a shower and get changed out of this stupid costume. Oh not the design I just don't like the feel. I hate having things on my face." She says quickly.

"Good point. We need rest aswell." I say while walking away slowly when the conversation was getting arkward. I walk alone to the elevator and I shot up alone. I get to my room soon enough and as soon as the door is shut I strip off my costume and jump in the shower.


	4. Training Day 1, Sort Of

I walk along smiling and waving to the crowd, and after what felt a lifetime I enter the huge doors of the building where we'll get trained to kill. Better than out there. My smile immediantly vanishes. Two peacekeepers grab my arms, they really can't trust me. I'm a threat to everyone. Arianna tells them to back off, saying it was just a mood swing and that because I'm stong it might go a bit wrong. They let go thankfully.

"Thanks." I say quietly to Arianna.

"No problem. I like your style." She says nudging me.

"I guess all the judging kinda gets to you." I say

"What?" she asks

"Everyone judges everyone. Except some people say it out loud or show it in the face. I hate those people." I explain to her and she nods like she's thinking about it. We walk to this glass box called an Elevator where it can shoot up and down really quickly. Since we're in twelve we get the top floor. As we arrive at our floor Whats-Her-Name tells us where are rooms are. And I 24/7 access to the roof whether they meant to or not. I found a window in the roof of my bedroom so I just have to open it and jump thourgh. Roof top access. I think I'll go up on the roof now. So I open the window with this big stick thing and I jump on the bed. 3. 2. 1. Jump! I grab hold of the window ledge and pull myself up then close the window behind me. I'm not the only one up here. Jason is here aswell. He is standing up at the edge of the building. Arms out like he's going to fly. No. He isnt going to do it is he? I run towards him at full speed. He leans forward just as i reach him. I grab his top and pull him back.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU GOING TO DO?!" I scream at him. I'm on my knees and he is lying on the floor startled. I calm down a little "Jason. Don't leave me here with these idiots." This brings a half smile to his face. "Thats twice I've saved you. Now _you_ pull yourself together. You can't tell me that now since you where going to jump of a building." I say to him. I'm clearly annoyed.

"Fine. I won't die yet. But you can't stop me in the area now can you?" He questions.

"Yes I can. I'll tie you up and put you in a tree." I say with a laugh

"I'd like to see you try." He replies laughing along with me. We sit there for a while. Just looking out at the sencery.

"Wanna go down to training? We arent meant to but we're up here arent we?" Says Jason

"May as well. Tommorow is the chariot ride so we are just losing good training time by sitting here." I reply

"So lets go." Jason says grabbing my hand and leading me down into his room. We sneak along to the elevator and we manage to get into the training center. Its massive. I go and do some parkour and Jason has a shot at spear throwing. He grabs a belt of knivesand puts it on him. Then we both do campfire making. I'm really good at this because I do it everyday so I help Jason. He takes a sharp rock, which I used a bit ago, and a big stick then ties them together. He grabs a sharp knife from the knife thowng station and I realise he is making a spear.

"Wow. Is that what you hunt with. A spear." I ask.

"Yeah, I've been making them for a while." He says handing it to me. Its perfectly balanced. Streamline. Its as good if not better than the capitol ones.

"Well your not the only one with skill." I say circling him. I manage to replace all his knives with stones without him noticing. I hold them up to him.

"What? How did you- You pick pocket!" We laugh. Then I take the stones. I have a small shard of stone on my dress. Oops. I forgot that i was wearing a dress when i was doing the parkour... Hopefully he didn't see. I dont bother about the stone shard.

"Damn it!" he exclaims.

"I've practiced before." I say

"On who?" He asks

"Peacekeepers." I reply and we both laugh again. "I take their guns and hide them. They don't know who it is. They can't hurt people then." I explain. We sit and chat for a while.

"We aren't mentally mute are we?" I say.

"Yeah we're not. We just don't like talking to people. Don't know me. Don't judge me." Replies Jason. "We better get-" He's cut short by eight peacekeepers busting through the door.

"Oi! What do you think your doing in here!" I'm guessing the Head Peacekeeper says. Four of the eight peacekeepers come towards me and I don't resist. The head peacekeeper comes towards me and puts handcuffs on me. "Thats not nessary. I'm not going anywhere." I Say to him. "You've caused to much trouble to be let to roam freely. You will have peacekeepers accompaining you everywhere you go. No time alone. Now take her to the attic." He says.

"No." I Say. I'm stalling here. I take out the little stone shard out my dress and I uncuff myself.

"Yes." He says while turning to leave. 3... 2... 1... Attack! I rip off my handcuffs and I duck down then swipe my foot and I trip up a peacekeeper causing a domino effect. Jason has forght off his peacekeepers.

"Pass me some rope!" I shout to Jason, who was conviently at the knot tying center. He throws me a coil of rope while I'm running towards the head peacekeeper. I make a loop and i keep running. I Jump up and throw the loop around him and i tighten it so he can only move his lower arms. I run up behind him and grab his handcuffs and i cuff his hands behind his back then i tie him up to the climbing frame. Jason is fighting off the other peacekeepers and I join in. I run to the knot tying section.r

"Grab this end Jason!" I shout to him. All the peacekeepers are in a group which makes my plan easier. Me and Jason run with the rope streached between us. We run either side of the little formation the peacekeepers made and ran behind them then past each other so we've made a massive loop around them.

"Pull!" I yell to Jason and we pull on the rope. Forcing the peacekeepers together. We run around to met eachother half way and I do a incredibly hard knot. But its worth it because it's incredibly difficult to undo.

"Come on Jason. As we're about to leave our training teacher (I can tell by her plastic badge.) walks in clapping her hands slowly.

"Good job. But now its serious." She takes our her walkie takie, I've seen it on peacekeepers before. "Twenty peacekeepers needed in the training center. I repeat. Twenty peacekeepers needed in the training center, Over." She says while putting it back in her little holder on her belt. "Stay her or there will be trouble." She says while walking out. She's waiting behind the door so I sit down.

"Might aswell do some training." Jason says. I have a go at the edible plants section and Jason does some spear throwing. I go over to him and I have a try aswell.

"Not bad." Says Jason.

"Thanks." I reply. I throw another spear at a dummy. So close to a bull's eye. Peacekeepers storm in.

"Time to go." I say to Jason. I grab his hand and I run to the parkour section. I jump up and I start doing parkour. "Come on." I say patting our training teachers belt, which is equipt with two new peacekeeper guns. I make the hardest jump. Jason isn't to good at pakour. I've stopped him from falling many times. I hold out my hand for Jason to grab onto. I have my legs wrapped around the pole that I'm on and hold out my other hand. I'm upside down. "I've got you." I say. He jumps. And misses. I grab his hand with one of mine. "Don't. Let. Go." I say to him. He's hanging my one arm. I pull him up as much as I can, then my free arm wraps its self around his waist. I pull him up onto the pole. Peacekeepers are taking aim. I wrap Jason's arms around me and I jump to the highest one. I see a net on the roof. I don't know what its for but it will shield me and Jason from bullets. I Jumps and I pull me and Jason up onto the net.

"Wow your strong... You were freaking carring me!" Jason exclaims.

"Yeah I hurt alot, but freinds help each other out don't they?" I say quietly while stroking my badge. "How long did this take you?" I ask

"Umm... about a month... I Had to use your scrap metal. I mainly took time for carving the picture on the badge. Every one knew that it was rigged. I just didn't know I would be reaped aswell." He says

"Wow... so you made this for me? But how did you know my name? I don't talk to anyone." I question.

"I'll tell you later. Remeber where we are?" He says. Oh yeah... Escape plan.

"Hmmmmm... We have guns... and a walkie takie... Idea. Heres the plan." I start to explain in whispers. "Got it?" I ask

"Got it." Jason says. I take out the walkie talking and mimick President Snow and I send the message to the Head peacekeeper. "What are you doing? I you people over here right now! Don't you realise that the more practice they have the more interesting the game will be? If there has to be twenty peacekeepers just to lock up two tributes then it will be incredible! Now since you haven't seen the consequences of your actions so all of you to your training ground and do 50 press ups on one hand then and another 50 on the other! Go! Leave the tributes alone. If I find out anything has been stolen by them just buy new ones and stop complaining. I'll deal with you later." All of the peacekeepers leave and I help Jason get down and I follow.

"Better return those guns." Jason says.

"Or... Hide one in my room and one in yours?" I reply

"Ok Sky. Thats a bit to much. Now untie the peacekeepers and put down the guns and the belt." The firmness in his voice startles me and I do as he says.

"By the way thats three times I've saved you." I say smiling.

**(A/N Finally a long chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! There will be lots of chapters so look foward to that!)**


	5. Official Training Day 1

I wake up in the morning exusted. Urgh. My face is sore from smiling from last night. I sit up and see my clothes laid out for me on the bottom of my bed. I reluctantly get up and get changed into some black trousers with a matching top along with a jacket with the number 12 sewn on the back. I tie back my hair into a practical braid. Then I see some brown leathery boots that I tie on firmly. I go to the bathroom and splash my face with water then dry it off. For the first time I go and eat with the others. I find out that was a bad idea. I'm late but they seem happy enough that I bothered showing up. Usually I have room service. I eat with the rest of them than Harrison starts flirting. Urgh.

"You looked amazing last night. I wish that kiss could have lasted longer." Harrison says _sweetly._

"Well you're a demon sent from hell. Did you know that? Well you do now. So I'm leaving and hopefully I get to 'Accidently' Punch you in the face at training." I say clearly while walking off. Three. Two. One...

"Well thanks alot Harrison. First time she sees her mentors she gets driven off by you. Sky! Come back. Would it help if you could punch him in the face?" Some woman says. I silently turn around and walk back. Luckily for Harrison I'm not in the mood for punching him in the face. I return and carry on eating.

"Hi, I'm Arianna. Your mentor. Everyone else has been chosen." She says nicely

"I was hoping that I'd have you. I perfer your style." I say

"Well I'm Ty. And hi." Says a man

"I'm Roesann and this is Nicko." Says a girl and Nicko just waves and carries on eating.

"Well. Nice to meet you. So when's training? And I don't like plans by the way. I hate rules and I dislike plans. Unless its a life or death. Or killing matter." I say

"So that really narrows down your options and there's a clock there." Says Harrison. Idiot.

"A, I didnt ask where the clock was and B, Shut the hell up. No one likes you or ever will. Looks are **not** everything. Skills are. Its good to have both but no one gives a damn about you. So go cry in a corner you idiot. " I've just down a perfect summary of him. Harrison stays silent.

"You're just jesous 'cos I'm better looking than you and I'll get more sponsers." Ha, he is such a wimp.

"Me? Jesous of you? Bless your delusional heart." I say smugly. "Anyway. You're probably be making out with a girl. Then she's smart enough to stab you in the stomach with a knife." I say finishing my breakfast. "So what time is training?" I ask again.

"In about 5 minutes. We better leave now." Roesann says while getting up. Everyone else gets up and heads to the elevator. Apart from me and Whats-Her-Name. I still don't care about her name. They split into two different elevators and the doors close and they don't realise that I'm not in them I take the next elevator. It was a bit too cramped in there for me. I go down and follow the little formation to the training center. I go in and see all the other tributes there. I see the boy from one staring at me and talking to his disterict partner. I didn't see a recapping of the reapings so I don't know them what so ever. I smile at him. He is confused and I muffle a laugh and he just glares at me and I mouth an apoligy. I _r__eally_ don't want to get on the bad side of the careers. The training teacher shoots me a look. Oh yeah... The 'pre training' me and Jason did. Once she's finished reciting the rules she lets us go and I emidently go for the hand to hand combat. Nailed it every time. I don't do anything I'm really good at weapon wise. Of corse I still do parkour. You can't stop practising or else you kind of lose that skill you build up. One of the male careers was doing some knife practise and he only had three knives. So I nicked them. The look on his face! He didn't know it was me but I returned them. Soon enough. It was about two minutes of ranting about knives. He still didn't know it was me. I want to raid them during the games. My best skill I guess is knives, Sling shots and arrows. Well anything launchable. My best is arrows but a spear, knives or even a sling shot would do. I do a little bit of arrow shotting but I do it badly on purpose. I want to look a little talentless. Easy target. If I get them to lose their wepond they would be dead in seconds. I'm good at talking. I might be able to sweet talk them into letting me go. Only in _really_ bad times though. I mean like tied up hand and foot to the to a post with no way out. That bad. But I'm smart enough to avoid that. I hope. I do some reserch on everyone. I make a mental list of ones to look out for.

_Boy from one A: Deadly with sword. Terrible with arrows. Okay with spear. Strong. Might beat me at hand to hand combat if lucky. (I'd play dirty, so its unlikely.) Not tried plants. If food is gone. Dead quite soon. He might hunt animals but unlikely. Not good at parkour. (Too heavy)_

___Boy from one B: Deadly with spear. Terrible with arrows. Fine with sword. Strong. Might beat me at hand to hand combat if lucky. Not tried plants. If food is gone. Dead quite soon aswell. Not good at parkour. (Too bulky)_

_Girl from one A: medioaker at most things. Very good knife thrower. New skill. I'd kill her at hand to hand combat. She is quick and quite strong. Prettier than me. More sponsers. Might last a off sponsers if food's gone. Otherwise dead in days. Not good at parkour. She has a twin sister. (Unlucky.)_

___Girl from one B: medioaker at most things. Okay knife thrower. No real skill I can tell so far. I'd kill her at hand to hand combat. She is a little slower but strong.(Ish) Prettier than me. More sponsers aswell. Might last a off sponsers if food's gone. Otherwise dead in days. Not good at parkour. (The twin sister of the other girl from one.)_

_Boy from two A: Deadly with spear. Bulky but not good at hand to hand combat. Same as boy from one in most ways._

___Boy from two B: Deadly with Knives. Sneaky. But also same as boy from one in most ways. _

I find that most people are quite alike. I assume they all went to the same training school.

_Girl from two A: Weak but clever. Suprisingly good with a bow. Good at the stragey of hand to hand combat. She would be able to suvive without sponsers or cornicopia food. Quick. Not good at parkour. (Too weak) She might be killed in blood bath but unlikey because of her new boyfriend. Is sort of a career. Quite pretty. (Explains the boy friend.)_

_Girl from two B: Has no wepon skills apart from a sling shot. Amazing at traps. Very good at camoflage. She not a career. Great with plants. Fast. Good at climbing trees. Sly. Might use posion?_

_Boy from four A: Same as boy from one but can fish for food and might be able to live off a couple of plants along with fishing. Can swim._

_Boy from four B: He is weak. He has a broken leg. He would proboly die in blood bath. No real skill shown (yet.)_

_Girl from four A: Same as girl from one but can fish and swim_

_Girl from four B: Is small. She is quick. Not a career. She is a tweleve year old but smart. She can fish and is good with plants. Very good with sling shot. Is incredible at pakour .(As good as me. Which kinda says something.) Not a threat but still watch out just in case. But I think she's safe._

_Boy from 9: Amazing with spear. Very strong. Good with plants. Good animal hunter. Would be bad at parkour (Too heavy). But can climb trees._

_Boys & Girl A from 7: Amazing with axes. Good at plants. Can climb trees but can jump to different trees. Fifty, Fifty chance of beating me at hand to hand combat._

Thats about it. There are some others that I might look out for but I don't have many threats. I master most stations but I still avoid the careers. Until one comes up to me. Crap. Did he know that I nicked his knives?

"Hey, do you want to join us at the knife throwing section?" He asks. I think he's been watching me. I might be a threat or an ally.

"Umm... Sure." I say insontly. I walk over with him to the knife throwing section. He helps me throw knives. I pretend to get better and he says I'm a quick learner.

"So I see you're quite good at hand to hand combat." He says

"If you're going to add me to your career group based on that I think you should reconsider." I say

"Good point but if you're that quick at learning how to throw knives with practise on other ones you could be leathal." He says

"Ok... But I doubt it." I say, damn...

"Cut the lies Sky. We all know your deadly. Now your either with us or not. Choose." career girl A says. She has an iron grip on my shoulders and I'm quite startled. But I know that she doesn't know that for sure. I can see it in her eyes. Her face. It's a tactic of corse.

"I don't know what you're talking about... Can you let go before I get hand prints on my arms?" I play inosent and make a little joke.

"Well I know you're not lying. Its a little test. It works on everyone!" She says smiling. Yep everyone! Apart from me. "You better get practicing! Oh and just to be sure. Are you joining us?" She says. Crap!

"Well I would like to but..." I trail off. Well I faked it really.

"But what?" Boy B from one says.

"No offence but, my district hates the careers. 12 always get killed by you guys all the time. Which I think it's skill but I'd be shunned by my district if I get out alive. I really don't want to let them down so I'm stuck. The other mentors would ingore me and I don't want to be like one the old mentors. He commited suicide and some people where glad. I don't want to be like that." Wow what a sob story Sky. That might get them off your back for a while.

"Well... We'll ask you tommorow. Let you sleep on it." she says. Ok... I'll have to talk to my mentor on this one.

"Yeah but we need an answer. We can't have any skivers." The other boy from one says. _Yeah. But what about your girlfriend_. I think to myself.

"Sorry, but I don't know your names. Do you mind telling me?" I ask.

"Well I'm Amber Edenthaw, I'm from One." she says while holding out her hand. I shake it.

"I'm Chattlota Twitter from one and these two are Martial Hayes." She says gestuing to the boy from four "And Theta GoldenWood. Both from four." She says gestuing to the girl from four. " They are mutes. Theta was born mute and Martial... Its a long story..." Amber says.

"Anyway, I'm Titus Lockheart from One." He says while putting out his hand. He takes it then kisses it. Urgh. I smile and laugh a little anyway though. I want to look quite inosent but useful in some ways.

"I'm Septimus Whytt. From one." He says holding out his hand and I take it and shake it. They don't know I already know their numbers or give a damn about their names. I just wanted to change the subject.

"I'm. None of your bussiness. I don't like you or trust you." The boy from two says.

"Well, ok then. Sooner or later I'll thrash you at hand to hand." I say nicely this makes him laugh just a little.

"Do you want to try?" He says.

"Yes." I say. I get a worried look from Amber. He's heavy but I'm clever. We walk over to the station. What do you know? I beat him in a matter of seconds. He says to do it out of three. I win the second match. He's a bit annoyed, but impressed. I'm heavier than I look only by a bit. but it can win a match against him yet still making me fly up trees. I see Jason looking disaprovingly at me.

"So whats your name?" I ask him.

"Cordo Stone from two." He says. He's boy two B.

"I'm Osto Greenlaw from two." Boy two A says. "And this is my girlfriend. Silver Emrich. She's from my district." He says while kissing her on the top of her head. She giggles.

"Well since you've all introduced yourselves. I feel a bit left out so I'm Sky OverSea. from 12." I say. Cordo laughs. "Hey, I didn't choose my last name. I love my first name, So thats not changing." After that statment I practice badly on perpose and get a little worse. But they don't notice. They're chatting to much. I realise I missed lunch but I keep going anyway.

"Ok! Time for quits tributes! Back to your floors." The teacher says after a while. We all walk off then I float away from the careers and towards Jason.

"You did realise that I wouldn't join them." I say to Jason

"You looked like you did." Jason replies blankly

"I _looked_ like it so they wouldn't aim at me. They invited me over. I couldn't say no or else I'm a target." I explain. He doesn't belive me but he doesn't aruge either. We get in the evevator and shoot up to our floor. I get changed and head to dinner. I wear just about what I wore to the chariot ride beforethe costumes. Black trousers. Blue top. Silver head band belt and my badge.

"Ok I have a life o death matter on my hands. I need a bit of advise." I say to Arianna once I arrive. "THe careers want me to join them but I haven'tjoined them yet. I did a sob story and I didn't show skill. To much." I say

"Well... Don't join them. Its better not to. Its proboly a set up so keep away from them. Say that you'll be shunned by the whole of your district and you don't want to be like that guy... Say its not about the careers its about pride to the district. Even if I die then at least I won't have a heavy heart. Or some sob story like that. I'm not one for sob stories but look sad when you say it and don't talk to them again." She says. Thats actually really good advice... I nod and we talk tactics. Not plans. Once I've finished I head to my room and get changed once again into some pyjamas. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. Sweet dreams Sky. I think to myself as sleep pulls me under. Sweet dreams.


	6. Training Day 2

I wake up startled. Some one poured freezing water on my head.

"WHO DID THAT?!" I shout I move my soaking hair from my eyes and see Jason. "I hate you so very very much." I say darkly. I'm not in a good mood. I get up and grab my hair then squeeze the water out of my hair, onto Jason. Then I tackel him to the floor. Then I slap him around the face. "After all I've done for you. What was that even about?" I say.

"The careers. Isn't it odvious." A red mark is growing on his cheek.

"I'm sorry that I hit you but never do that again. Ever." I say. I regret doing that. I look at the clock. Its freaking four in the morning! "It's four in the morning. Really?" I say while getting a cloth and running it over cold water for Jason's cheek. "Well I did try to wake you up in more polite ways but you wouldn't wake up fo anything." He says, then taking the cloth of me and putting it to his cheek.

"What did you want to say?" I ask.

"I can't exactly tell you since you've slapped me around the face and told me you hate me." He says

"You poured ice water on me at four in the moring. If I was in my forest you'd be tied up with a black eye." I retort.

"Your forest? Nevermind. I'm not going to tell you now. I can't now actually." He says getting up and walking out.

"Don't do that again." I call after him

"Wouldn't dream of it." He calls back and I hear the door close after him. I fall asleep again.

I hear a knock on my door and whats-her-name calling that its time for breakfast.

"Go away!" I shout. She opens the door and I throw a pillow in her general direction. I throw another and I hear a squeal. "Shut up and go away!" I shout.

"One use my name-" She says

"I DON'T KNOW OR CARE WHAT YOUR NAME IS!" I interrupt.

"Its Goldia Tempalla and its nessary! Now stop throwing pillows." I throw another and I hear a thump and another squeal. "MY WIG!" I look up to see her _real_ short white hair with her on hands and knee's scrabbling around on the floor.

"I don't want to get up." I say to myself.

"Get up." I hear someone say. Ty? It must be. "I said get up or I'll poor ice water on you." He says.

"Been there, done that. Go away." I say to Ty. I open one eye to see a confused look on his face. He come up to me and rips off my duvet and lifts me up.

"LET ME DOWN TY!" I shout. I'm thrashing about and eventually he loses his grip and I run back to bed and lie there.

"Get up Sky. You don't have a choice." He says.

"Whats the big deal?" I say.

"Just get up and get dressed Sky." I end up doing what he says. He has a bucket filled with ice cubes. I wear my training clothes and head to breakfast.

"Well?" I say

"Nothing." Nicko says. "We had a bet on who could manage to get you up fastest." He says smiling. "Well done Ty."

"He had a bucket of ice cubes." I say

"Oh then it doesn't count Ty." Arianna says

"I hate you all. Not you Arianna." I say returning to my room. I flop down on my bed and Ty literally drags me out of my room. Urgh... He says he was tempeted to tie me up and lock me in my room. I said that I would be glad to and to get off my back because you're not even my mentor. After a while I actually have breakfast with other people. By other people I mean Arianna. We talk about game tactics. I arrive just on time to hear the rules from yesterday and get training.

"Hey! Sky Oversea! Over here!" Titus yells. Urgh. I walk over and tell them a sob story I perpared. They belived it. Ha! I read it on their faces. So I'm not with them or against them. They don't really like me but I'm not a real target. Thats good. I practice and this time I have lunch. Oh no. The people from seven are walking up to me.

"Oi! Tweleve!" One of the boys from seven shouts.

"What?!" I ask roughly.

"Hey. Just trying to be nice."

"Well sorry that I'm not it a good mood because someone poured ice water on me at four in the morning and then people betting on me on who could get me up fastest. I'm not in a good mood at all so can you just leave me alone?" I say

"Well in that case... Why don't you let off some steam in a parkour race?" He asks

"Ok. I'm up for parkour." I say. Today's getting better. A girl from seven walks up. She's light and quick but not stong enough to pull herself up if she falls.

"Race starting in, Three, two, one GO!" A boy from seven anounces. I shoot across the corse. We took to different paths and now they meet up. So if I can move infront of her and make her fall. Then I win. I get faster and dive for the jump. The plan worked! She fell and managed to find a hand hold and she starts to climb up slowly. I keep shooting up. And the last jump. NAILED IT!

"And Girl from tweleve wins!" He shouts

"Its Sky by the way. Sky Oversea." I say when I reach the bottom

"Sky. Over. Sea?" One of the boys from seven says in between laughs.

"Oh shut up." I say while walking off to the fire starting section. I get bored of that quickly since I'm too good. I go to this quiz thing and flew through that. I did some knot tying and some traps. Jason was at the fire starting section making spears again. I go over and I make three resonable bows and a _lot_ of arrows. I try out my bows and I do badly on purpose because the careers are a bit to close. They didn't realise that I made this stuff though. Thats good. I go back to the fire starting section and I burn my bows and arrows. Jason puts his spears in the fire too. Me and Jason head silently to the comoflage section. We arent that good but it'll do. I could hide a backpack in the woods... I've watch previous games on my own in my bedoom so I find out the back packs are bright orange and I've researched tactics and all that stuff. In the games I'm heading for the cornicopia. If there's a bow near by. Great. But I'm aiming for two back packs. Or more. One of the careers is a knife thrower. One they get their hands on a knife people are dead in seconds. So if anyone near gets killed by knives I'll take the knife out. Save them pain. It works both ways. I get a knife and they get less pain. I think thats pretty fair. Anyway, I spend almost all the rest of my training time painting camoflage. One girl in the games painted herself in camoflage so well that she ambushed and killed almost all the careers. The rest fell in a death trap she made. Pretty damn cool. Thats why I'm working so hard. I manage to be able to do desenct camoflage and I can cover up passages to make it look nataral. So I could hide in a cave and set up a base there. They built a new swimming section. Its really big but if I want to do that I'll have to do it tommmorow because its nearing the end of training. So I go to fishing. Close enough. I already know how to swim quite well but I could be better. I get to the fishing section. I manage to make a desent fishing rod with a hook and the instructor showed me good fishing bait then how to find it. The teacher says its time for quits and I head to the elevator that will shoot me up to my room. Jason manages to get in the elevator with me before I can close the doors and go up on my own. He just makes it.

"What did you want to tell me?" I ask.

"What? Oh umm... I can't tell you now." He says

"Yes you can. There isn't any cameras or people in here. I'm all ears." I say. He looks at me then shakes his head. Moments later the doors open and he speed walks to his room. I defintly saw a look on his face. Just breifly. Not just any look like lying, or suprise. No... I scan my memory to try and find that expression. Damn nothing... Maybe its best if I don't know... I ignore the feeling of knowing inside of me and I order some food and go to sleep. One more day of training to go. One day closer to the death sentence.


	7. Training Day 3

I wake up at two in the morning. I can't get back to sleep because of that stupid feeling inside my stomach. Not love. Well maybe for Hunter. But its a feeling of knowing... I sigh and finally watch a recapping of the reapings. Not much compition, that was pointless. I wonder what I'll look like at the interview with Alto Ivory. Something fire related. I stole the show. I get a capitol assaint to get me a pencil and a note book then I start drawing designs because I have nothing better to do. Eventually I fall asleep. Someone is bangs to pots together to wake us all up and I quickly get changed and I'm ready before people have got out their beds. I quickly go to breakfast and eat then before people start talking to me I return to my room. Until Goldia comes into my room and tells me its time for training. I get out and slip my shoes on I took off when I entered and go down the elevator before anyone can question me. I arrive exactly on time and our teacher reads the rules again and I head strait for I get changed I see Jason coming towards this section looking nevous and trying to hide it. I'm in a black one piece swim suit, I have no idea what a swim suit is but apartently it if like clothes that you wear for when your swimming or something. I don't think Jason can swim... I signal to him to try it out and he gets changed and joins me at the side of the pool

"Do you know how to swim." I ask

"Umm... I can keep my head above water if thats what you mean." He says. I jump in and the water is actually a bit cold but I don't complain. I pull Jason in and help him keep afloat. Its really cold when you first come in but you get use to it. He can swim quite well now. We spend all the lesson swimming. Jason get quite good since at the start of training he could only keep his head above water. Now he's swimming lengnths really fast. But I'm faster. We both know how to tread water and we can keep our breath for quite a while. The swimming instuctor says its time for quits before the main teacher does. I have a shower in changing rooms in my swim suit and I get changed into my training clothes. I walk to the elevator beside Jason and he still doesn't tell me what he woke me up for. Damn its eating me alive but I don't tell him that.

When we arrive at our floor he goes straight to his room. I know where he's going. I wanted to go up to the roof aswell so I follow. I see Jason with his arms out strechted at the edge of the building. No. I run over to him at full speed and I grab his top. He is facing straight down with his feet on the wall.

"Let go Sky." He sasys.

"No!" I say pulling him up roughly back onto the roof. I pin him down. "Don't leave me here with these idiots." I say. I still don't get off him.

"Get off me Sky." He says trying to push me off of him.

"No. Now get a grip damn it! You are _not_ going to jump. I'll stay here all day. But i won't. I need food and so do you so I'm going to lock you in you're room until I have to let you out." I say while twisting his arm and pushing it against his back so it hurts him and I do the same with the other arm. I get to his roof's window and push him down into his room and I lock it. I shoot into my room and around the door and I jam the lock with a hair pin that I had from the reapings.

"Let me out right now Sky!" He shout through the door. "I'll find another way even if you don't let me go!" He says. Damn it! I go to my room and I find an ugly dress the capitol thinks looks good. Perfect. I rip it into one long peice and two miduim ones. I go into his room and after some hand to hand combat I win and Jason has his arms feet and his upper body tied up.

"Sky. Let me go." He says. I walk out and lock the door again. I'll have to talk to Ty about this. I eventually find Ty after wandering around a bit. Damn this place is big.

"Ty! Jason wants to commit suiside." I say quickly.

"WHAT! Where is he?!" He says panicked.

"He's in his room tied up. He can't get out but I'm trying to tell him he can't kill himself!" I say

"Ok.. I'll talk to him. Oh and thanks for telling me staight away." He sounds a lot calmer now that he knows Jason isn't going anywhere. I go to my room and think. There is only two more days till the arena and Jason is suisidal and my only possible ally. I might need help. After and hour Ty tells me that Jason is ok now and won't be doing it again. Phew. I stay in my room and I order dinner. Apartently a doctor says he's going crazy. Suisidal or murdering crazy. After dinner I go down to the traing center and grab some rope then I head back up. I go into Jason's room and drop down that roof window.

"Hey." I say quietly.

"Don't untie me." He says.

"I wasn't planning too." I say. I tie him up a bit more comfatably. I use banages to help stop rope marks on his wrists. This time he wants me to tie him to his bed post.

"Look just do it. I don't want to go crazy and turn into a murderer." He says. I don't aruge and I just do it. I order him dinner and help him eat it since his hands are bound. I go up thourgh the window, I lock it and I sit on the dege of the building watching the sun go down. Its beautiful. I've never really seen the sun go down before. Once it's dark I see the city light up. Why does this have to be the place I die? Oh Hunter would love this... I start to fall asleep to the silenence.


	8. Private Training

I wake up on icy cold roof. Oh yeah, I fell asleep here. What time is it? The sun is rising right now so it must be early. I watch the sun rise up into the blue sky. Oh it's beutiful. I go down into my room once the sunrise is over I go and melt into the warmth of the bed.

"Wake up!" chimes Goldia. Urgh.

"But the sheets have acepted me as one of their own! If I leave now I might lose their trust!" I reply sarcasticly.

"Just get up! I'm tired of your nonsence! Get up before I get the peacekeepers for..." She trails off... Ha! I get up anyway. I start to climb out of bed when I remeber Jason. Oh well. I shovel down breakfast at the table. I don't talk much and noone questions that. I go to Jason's room and I open my mouth to say something. Thank godness he is tied up. He tries to launch himself at me and knock me over with his shoulder but his hands are tied.

"Jason. Calm down." He still tries to attack me. He is trying to get to me by pulling with his body wieght. They're right... He is crazy. Thats it. I go up to him and slap him around the face. He immentently snaps out of it.

"What? Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" I cut him off mid sentence. Wow he was trying hard to get me. He's panting a little.

"Its fine. I didn't get hurt but I'm sorry I slapped you." I say. "But seriously. I don't mind you in your murdering stage because I can handle that but suidsidal? Its not good for anyone. What was that even about? Did you think of something that you didn't like then you snapped?" I ask.

"I thourght of my mother. The one with the poker..." He says "I think if I dwell on it too much I go crazy because that was the last thourght that was in my head. Then it was all black." He says. I stay silent. I order him breakfast and help him eat. I'm too afraid to let him go just in case he does a suprise attack. He's already in his training clothes that he wore yesterday. Oh well. I get Ty and he handcuffs Jason and leads him out. I get changed in my room and go down with Harrison and Mercy. Harrison as flirty as ever. He really hasn't changed. Me and Mercy chat about stuff avoiding the hunger games. We get to this hall and wait for our names to be read out. What happends is that each tribute in district order get called out to show their skills. I'm not going to do that well... I see Jason in the corridor that's fitted with benches where we wait. Jason's still handcuffed and acompanied by two peacekeepers. He could take them down with ease. But he doesn't try. After a while Mercy gets called up. Then Harrison. (Thankfully. Too flirty. He really doesn't get it.) Then me. I take a deep breath and go in. They couldn't care less about me. I get a knife. It won't hurt them because of a force field. But it will go crazy and sparky.

"I'm Sky OverSea, District 12." The Gamemakers don't even bother looking. I snap.

"Oi!" I shout throwing the knife. It causes a scream or to and quite a few sparks. "Thanks for caring. Don't know me. Don't judge me." I say and I start doing stuff. First parkour. With a twist. I have a handful of knives and I throw them at the force field in what looks like a weak spot. Yes! The force field malfuntioned! Now to get started. They know I'm clever enough to stop a force field, of small preportion, from working. It wouldn't work on a big one but still. I beat the trainer for hand to hand combat (Who was fully trained and ready.) on hand to hand five times. Now bow and arrow. I hit every target at quite a high speed. Not bad. With more training time it could be better. Like not even bothering to look better. Well it would take years and years for me to get that good. I do a little on sling shots and knives. Then I do the wild food test. Nailed it. Well I do live in the woods right? That proves that I'm resourcful. Now for my final trick. Pickpoceting.

"Ok. I won't hurt you. But I would like all of you to come over here please." I say. They look at each other and eventually, with more peacekeepers. They all come down. Apart from the three main ones. I start talking to them and I manage to nick most of their things. Some things were to big but still.

"Now check your pockects." I say. They all do it and they look confused when their wristwatch or little clock thing was gone. I hand them all back to the right owners. I smile smugly and when they aren't looking I disapper. Well they think I did anyway. I dart around silently and I quickly grab a bow and arrows and hide again. I go to thei little station and I shoot an arrow at a target. Perfect. They all dart around to see what the noise was. I quickly raid the knife section and throw it at another target. I do this again and again. They look terrified by the end of it.

"Well." I say stepping out of my hiding place. "What do you think?" I ask.

"S-Sky OverSea. You are dismissed." The main Gamemaker says. I walk out smugly. Good times. As I walk out I see Jason Attacking the peacekeepers and he won.

"Jason." I say he starts heading for me even with his hand cuffs on. At the last second I dodge out the way and leave out my arm and he flips over it and lands on his back. I sit on him with my knees pinning downhis shoulders. And I slap him around the face.

"Better?" I ask helping him up. He stays silent. "Oi you two." I say to the peacekeepers lying on the ground. One of them groans. They're over reacting. "I know your over reacting now get up before I do some serious damage. They get up a bit quicker. "Now. Didn't you get instuctions by his menor, Ty, saying that you _mustn't_ let him stay silent for too long? Or to give him something to distact him?" I say. I know they did get those instructions. They say nothing but I can tell from their faces that they're going to be in trouble if this get out. "This is serious. He could have killed you, or himself. I could get you fired. Made into an avox. How would you like that? Working in the sewers. All that stuff. Not looking to good for you know eh? I'll let you off now but if it happends again. Leave. I'll deal with Jason." I say and they turn around and leave. How do I know about Avoxes? From Goldia's stupid ramblings. Jason is hanging his head.

"I'm sorry Sky, I shouldn't have-" Jason starts

"Jason, A, Don't let the gamemakes see you like this and B, it wasn't you're fault and also, we are allies like it or not. Now go beat up some stuff." I say. I walk in there with him and pick the lock. If he goes at the gamemakers...

"I'm here with him because of mental disoder that peacekeepers don't seem to understand." I say to the Gamemakers.

"I'm Jason Elmest, District 12." He says. I hover near him. Just in case. I don't actually look at what he's doing because thats kinda cheating.

"Pause private sessions please!" A peacekeeper says bursting into the room with a bunch of others. The others grab me by the arms and handcuff me. I stay calm. I can get out of this situation just by talking.

"Hey, I know something that you _really_ don't want to know. I know everything about you. You." I say turning around to some random peacekeeper. "Jason calm down. I'm ok, distact yourself before you go mental. I shout to Jason. "Take off you're helmet." I say to the peacekeeper. I circle him. "You're about, 20, 25. A drunk and a gambler. Or you use to be. You go into deep debt when your parents stopped paying it off so you became a peacekeeper to get it automaticly done. But you didn't relise what it ment so now you free load off others and gamble with the other peacekeepers anyway." He stares at me shocked. Thats not all I know. I know about all of you. So if you know whats best. You will leave." I say walking around what I assume is the head peacekeeper. Ha. I just guessed and read his face. They all go away and I pick my handcuff lock. "Oh um carry on. Jason! Snap out of it now." I say and they ingore me. Mostly. They keep shooting me looks. Good times. Jason finishes and we leave. Lock down for the night for Jason.


	9. The Interveiw

I wake up on the cold roof again. I must have come up here last night. I go down and get changed into a light blue top and black trousers with silver, head band and flats. Along with my pin. I go up to get breakfast and Jason's there talking to everyone else. I sit down and eat. I don't talk to anyone. Well not Mercy and Harrison. I have to kill them soon don't I? I don't talk to Jason since there's only one winner. Even though I'm allies with him. We go to see our stylests and get ready for our interveiws. I just sit on the roof and lie on my back staring into nothing.

"Nice wether eh?" Says someone. I shoot up to see Jason standing a few paces away. I say nothing and lie down again. I watch the clouds and Jason lies beside me. I don't know how long we where lying there but I hear goldia chiming from Jasons room thats its time to go.

"Get up and go in your room. We can't let them know were up here." He shoots down to his room just in time too. I jump back into mine and wait for goldia to knock on my door.

"Sky, its time to get ready for the intviews!" I get up and head to the elevator and shoot down to the prep room thing alone and I go in alone because it was to crowded. I get to the prep room and get waxed and have a few more layers of skin removed. Nicci comes in and shows me my dress to wear at the interviews because apparently all girls have to wear dresses according to Goldia. Its a dress on fire apparently. All I can see is I nice fitting blue dress that reminds me of the sky and the sea- Oh yeah. Sky over sea. Seriously? Oh well.

"Ok when its time to go up I'll signal to you to turn say that this dress has a suprise and get up and twirl and dont stop until its over." He says. I put on the dress and it feels a bit heavier than I excepted. After a while Its my turn to go up. I walk up on stage and I answer a few of Alto Ivory's questions. (Alto is the interviewer.)

"So is there any one back home that you are going to win it for?" Alto asks

"Well, there's a Lynx that managed to get through the fence and I kept him. He hunts and brings back food so I named him Hunter." I say.

"He sounds lovely and a good sorce of food. But is there a boy out there you want to win it for?" He asks. Urgh! No! I live in the woods for crying out loud!

"No. Not really." I say calmly.

"Oh of corse there is! A Beutiful girl like you! There has to be." He asks.

"Well there is a boy who has gone a bit mental, but we are just friends. Nothing much. I've saved his life once though. But apart from Hunter then I don't really have anyone." I say. Nicci signals for me to turn. "Oh and this dress has a suprise Alto." Phew. Nicci notice the trouble that would happen if I went on this topic any longer.

"Oooo." He says and the capitol follows. "Can we see it?" He asks

"Of corse." I say and I stand up and twirl. Ahh! Im on fire literally! I can feel it burning my costume. But only heating me up. The buring slows down and finally stops. Wow. Now im in a red dress and when ever I move slightly it still looks like I'm on fire. Well done Alto. I sit back down and smile.

"Well that was amazing! How-" The buzzer goes off, that signals that its time to go.

"I guess we'll never know the mystery boy I guess!" Alto says with a laugh.

"Well, For one thing he came here with me and for another its not Harrison." I say while walking off. This causes major screams that Alto only just manages to calm. Jason looks at me.

"Don't do that Sky." He says. What? "That look that you have when you read someones mind."

"I read their expression. Not their mind and I'll stop doing that." I say. After about ten seconds Alto introduces him and Jason walks out and acts all charming. I go to the roof again. May as well since I have nothing else to do. I get to my floor and go to the roof to lie there and daydream.

"Seriously Sky? Are you going to fall asleep here again?" I jolt up to see Jason sitting beside me. How long has he been there?

"Why not? Its beutiful up here. Better than in my bedroom. Anyway I should get use to it if I don't manage to get those back packs from the cornicopia." I say. I try and go back to sleep but I can't. "What do you want?" I ask as potily as possible.

"Nothing. It is nice up here. You don't own this place." He says.

"Look if I fall asleep here and you go mental..." I trail off.

"Good point. Oh and can you rejam that lock? I kinda distroyed it. Long story." He says.

"I have time. Explain why you smashed the lock." I say

"Well. One time when you were up on the roof I saw you and then I thought about my mother. I went crazy. Eventually I hit my head and snapped out of it too see the lock smashed." He says.

"Not that long." I say while getting up to try and fix this lock. I go to the window to see the lock. I can't fix that! I spot something I didn't notice before. Wood planks, Bricks, rope and thick wire. Perfect. I manage to put the lock into some dort of state then I wiegh it down with bricks. I used rope To tie up the bricks and I tether it to the lock. Hard to get through. He comes down through my window and enters his room that way. When Ty comes around to lock his door I shoot up to the roof and eventually fall asleep.

**(A/N Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to get it over with so I could get to the games. I'll write longer ones if you want to. Post your comments there and if you want a charactor of yours in my story then just give me details on them and they will proboly get in! See you soon!)**


	10. Day One of the Games

I wake up suddenly. No. The Games already? I shoot back to my room and fake sleep as Goldia knocks on my door and tells me its time to go. I walk up to breakfast and stuff myself. Urgh this doesn't sit to well but it will be good in the long run. We all go down in the elevator and I break off with Nicci to get ready. After a while of waiting I get called up to go in the hovercraft (What ever that is.) To get flowen to the landing pad. They put a tracker in my arm. Ow. The hover carfteventually lands and this time twenty peacekeepers soround me and take me some where. No idea where since I can't see over them. They put me in a little room with a tube and after about five minutes I see Nicci.

"You know your game plan?" He asks while we sit on a bench.

"Yeah. Go for the coricopia. Aim for two backpacks and a bow with a quiver full of arrows then run like hell. Hide in a tree or underground, or cave." I say. Very simple. He helps me get changed. He holds out my pin. I forgot about that.

"It took a while to get it through security but really. What can you do with it apart from wear it?" He says. "Your token from your district."

"Thanks." I say and I hug him. That doesn't come very often but seriously. I'm heading into the games. I need a little bit more motivation then my beloved cat Hunter.

"Please enter your tubes." A male voice from the speaker says. He begins a count down from twenty. I enter the glass tube and the door shuts on me. I look at Nicci and I try and act stong but inside I'm breaking down. The tube begins to rise and I'm blinded by the light.

"Ten, Nine, eight," the man from the specker continues. This is the same arena that, Ummm, Katniss! Was in. I set my focus on the cornicopia. Bow two back packs. Knives if avilible. "Five four three two one..." The gong goes off I jump up in the air a moment before. I've got a tiny head start. I grab everything I wanted and bolt to the woods. I see someone lying on the ground with two knives in them near the entery of the woods. I quickly pull them both out and mouth a thanks I've not killed anyone yet. I run on and on and on. After ages I reach a stream with trees that conceal it. I walk aound a bit and I spot a small cave. Like tiny. Enough for me to squeeze in. I enter and I move a couple of rocks and its not bad. it widens out a lot. I discuse my back packs using mud since they're bright orange. I open up my packs. Both contain the exact same thing. Empty bottle with a container of iodine, (pills to clean any water.) wire, a little food, rope, matchs, some wierd sun glasses, and a sleeping bag. Few. And luckily two knives. I go out and clean off the blood from the knives and I hear cannons. One, Two, Three, Four, Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Ten left fourteen to play- Another cannon goes off. Thirteen left to play. I set myself up. I fill up the water bottles and drop a pill of iodine in each. I leave that for a while. I go and sort out a stuff for a fire and I put a sleeping bag inside the other. Extra warmth. I put everything in one bag so I have a spare. I grab spare one and start hunting. I manage two rabbits and a squirel. I put them in my spare bag and I see someones shadow. I load my bow and gentally walk around to see who it was. They are playing chase. I hear them climbing up. I look and see who it is. Its a little girl. But she's a devil with knives.

"I can kill you now but I won't. Now since you shouldn't really be here I sudgest you run. Run fast. Run far." I say. She scuttles down and looks at me funny but quickly dashes off at full speed. Its getting darker so I go back to the cave and quickly hide the enterance then grab the water then shoot inside into my sleeping bags. Day one. Complete. I fall asleep and I'm aroused by voices. Careers.

"Are you sure she's around here little twirp." I think Titus says

"Yeah. She let me go and was headng this way. So uh thanks for not killing me yet." She says then I hear her running.

"She's not around here." Says Amber. The girl from one.

"She must be. We had that twirp tied in a tree which we set on fire. She wouldn't lie." Titus says.

"Maybe we should wade her out." Someone else says. Harrison. I spot a camera in the cave and I look into it. Arrianna. Please help. What can I do? What can I do? Fire. I get a thin stick from the fire kindling that I prepared and a match. I take a peek at what they're doing. Good. They're lighting a fire (badly.) quite a bit away from the stream. I Light the match and set the stick on fire. I quickly throw it and I hits Titus. The stick has burned away and Titus hasn't realised that he's on fire. Until Amber starts screaming.

"TITUS YOU'RE ON FIRE! AHHHH!" She screams repeatedly. I hear Titus panick. I watch him secretly he is rolling on the ground trying to put out the fire. There is a lake right there idiot. He realises that and jumps in. After that they put out the fire because it was dangerous. Not quite to plan but oh well. They have torches. Damn. I hear the high pitched ring of a parachute. A sponsers gift! The careers immedently get up and go to try and find it. Now is my chance. I pack up at full speed and dash out. I've not forgotten anything. I run off as quickly as possible in the other dirction. When I think I'm safe I climb a tree and tie myself onto it using some rope. Please, Please don't let them find me. I think while dozing off.

_I'm walking through my forest in twelve. I see Hunter. I shout his name. He only looks back and completly ingores me. I stare at him confused. I hear a twig snap behind me._

_"Hey fire girl," Jason says in my ear. He is standing right behind me. He's holding a knife to my back. He starts to trace shapes into my clothing with his knife. I try and tell my body to move but it refuses. He's tormenting me. Suddenly Careers apper in a circle around me. I see them all staring at me. Their wepons in their hand, waiting to be set into acting. _

_"Do it. It'll be fun." A career says_

_"No, please Jason don't-" I scream out in pain as the knife enters my body. He comes infront of me and kisses my cheek._

_"The last thing you hear is your killers voice. How comforting." He whispers in my ear. He walks away and joins the Career's circle.__ I hear him and the careers laughing as everything turns black. I wake up again with my knife still in my back. I remove it and I stand up easily. I'm in this firey land. With these 'things' everywhere. They have red with horns and they look like humans holding tridents. I know what they are. Demons. I'm in hell. They start to swarm around me. I turn around in a circle on the spot. I'm begging my body to run but it won't. I stand there. They do all sorts of painful things to me but I don't die. I begging for it to end but it doesn't. _

I wake up panting and sweating. Its about midnight so I try to go back to sleep with out the horrible dream. And fail.


	11. Day Two of the Games

I wake up at the crack of dawn. Trying to forget that nightmare. I pack up the rope and head off. I need to find Jason. My ally. He's crazy but an ally non the less. I walk around a bit. It starts to get misty so I light a fire and cook the meat I hunted earlier. Not that I have a shortage of it. I make a couple of snares and put out the fire then I continue walking.

"Hey fire girl." I hear a voice say. I start to panick. No. The nightmare. I look around.

"Jason where are you?" I say trying to be calm.

"Guess." I look down immedently and all I see is a rabbit hole. I must be hullustenating. Then I see him. He's smiling up at me. He literally hid in a hole. "Please come in come in!" He says dissapering. "Not much, I know. I just saw a good cave and covered it up till there was a little hole." He says. What? How the hell did he manage this? Its huge cave with little seperate rooms. Its better then my house in tweleve. I stare open mouthed. How did he do this?

"This place is better then my house in twelve!" I say aloud. Oops.

"Really? I've been doing this kinda stuff for ages. After my step mother hit me with that poker I moved out. I started building in the forest illegly so I could get away. The peacekeepers caught me so I stopped. But I guess I still have it." He says. I see him clenching his fists just as he mentions his mother. Damn!

"Jason. Calm down." I say gently. He does eventually calm down so I set myself up. I give Jason a sleeping bag and I split up the food from the packs. "Have you made a spear yet?" I ask. He does make extemly good ones.

"Yeah. Its nearly done but I don't have enough things to attach the rock to the pole." He says.

"Would tree sap be any use?" I ask.

"Do you have any? Because that would be great." He says, his face brightening up a bit.

"Not yet. But I can get some soon. Watch." I say heading out. I come back with a thick, short branch. I start to carve it out with one of my knives. I show Jason what I'm doing and he just look plain confused so I give up after a while. I finish it, Its a wooden tube with a little lip at the front and the back is curved with a little hole it the center. When I was really, Really, little my father showed it to me once. He called it a spill. It was the only thing I had left of him.

"Its a spill. What you do is you make a deep hole in a tree and push this in and sap will pour out like a little tap." I explain and it finally clicks with Jason.

"We'll need a bowl then." He says. Oh yeah... He goes out a returns with the curved bark of a tree. It looks like half of a pipe. Jason makes a cut to the middle and makes it into a cone shape. "Close enough." He says. He goes out with the spill and returns with a little, leaking cone of sap. After a while the sap at the bottem sets so it stops leaking and by then Jason had made three spears. He uses the rest to fix up crumbling bits of the cave wall I didn't notice before. We talk and cook some game that, stupidly wandered by the enterance. Its about mid afternoon and we haven't really done much so we go out hunting. We watch each others backs. Jason got less bigger animals and I got more smaller animals. We have enough to last for quite a while. We take it all back to the cave quite satifyed. I also dig out a tree stump and put it over the hole for good mesure.

"Is everything good?" Jason asks.

"Yeah. "I reply. I sharpen my wepons cook meat. Stuff like that, for a couple hours. Then I hear a mumering and feet heading this way. It seems like one person. Wait, two. One with a limp. Probaby a teamed up pair from a district. The tree stump that was covering the hole falls with a person on it. I immediently raise my bow and I assume Jason has his spear up. Its a 18 year old girl with a bad leg and I see a head apper over the hole, its a boy about her age.

"Drop your weponds!" I say commandingly. He drops his sword and the girl takes of her belt of knives. I grab their weponds and shove them away.

"Please dont kill us." The boy says.

"Why? I've let go every person I've met so far. Its the hungergames! I don't know why I didn't kill them all. Jason stay calm." I say when I feel Jason's eyes burning into my neck.

"We're engaged. Sponsers sent Jannit a ring. We're going to try and win." He says. I look at the girls finger and sure enough there's a ring.

"You can't both win. There's only one victor." I say.

"Didn't you hear the announcement? To tributes from the same disrict can win. Just please let us go." He says. I look back at Jason.

"No." Jason says. "She won't be able to walk, I mean after that fall. Just get down here. Sky go fix the hole." I go up and fix it and when I come back down I see Jason wrapping up Jannit's leg. I see her partner reaching for his sword.

"Oi. Are you sure you want to be doing that?" I ask sarcasticly. He immediently drops it. Jason is going funny. He reachs for a knife, no! "Jason... Calm down. No!" Jason is holding up the knife with both hands and aiming towards himself.

"No!" I shout grabbing his hands. I hear a clatter and I turn my head to see the boy pointing his sword towards me.

"Jannit grab your knives and the belt." Jannit scrambles to the belt and aims her knives at Jason. This is how it ends? With Jasons kindness going wrong?

"Jason. Don't. Please don't Jason. Drop it. You're gonna die anyway from them." He lets go of the knife and I push it away. "So. We help you get you fionce back to rights. We were about to feed you for what? To die?" I ask

"I don't want to but I want to get married to Jannit! The only way of doing that is by getting rid of the other tributes." He says.

"I should have let you commit suiside so you would die on your own terms. I'm so sorry Jason." I whisper. "Why? Why do we have to be here? All the capitol is doing is going look at us, we're going to get your children to fight to the death for our entertainment and if you raise a finger we'll blow you to bits. And yet we play along. Why couldn't we just sit here and do nothing. What do we have to lose? Yeah there's mutts but so what? If we die we die. Why can't we all commit suiside so there is no victor? Because unless you're not a career then most commit suiside anyway or are always drunk. And yet we go along with it." I say

"Nice little speech but I want to live. So bye." He raises his sword then falls with a knife in his arm. Jannit?

"James why would you do that?" Jannit says taking out the knife. "You're fine now get up. We're not the only ones that want to stay alive. Sorry about that. I understand so we'll let you off and thanks for helping with my leg" Then they get up and leave just like that. What? How- This doesn't make sence. I'm so confused right now. I feel dizzy. Second day. Not a good start. I move the tree stump a little and find its dark. Maybe tomorrow will be better. I adjust the stump again and head to my little room.

"Good night Jason." I say

"Good night Sky." He replies.

.


	12. Day Five (3) of the Games

I wake up to the birds chirping and for a moment I forget where I am. Then it hits me like a slap in the face when I realise I'm not in twelve. I'm in the god damn games. Well Jason's up and sharpening weponds.

"You're up! Finally! You were asleep for two days! And your not an easy sleeper. You were kicking and thrashing screaming for someone to run..." Jason says looking slightly worried.

"Two days!? What did I miss?" I ask, trying to avoid the topic.

"The pair we let go? Yeah they got killed by careers... I saw it happen I hid in a tree and the two from one are together. Umm... Not much else. I nicked some ofthe careers supplies though. They hid some emeregency stuff and they did a bad job at hiding them. We have two whip, swords, knives, water and food. Oh and torches with batteries" Jason replies.

"Thanks for keeping me posted-" Bang. A cannon goes off, another one dead. I hear voices outside. Careers.

"Ha! That guy never stood a chance did he Silver?" Osto says

"Yeah, he was all like, n-no please don't kill me!" Silver replies. Then the two start _flirting_. Are they serious? So twelve people from the blood bath died. Plus this guy and the other pair. That's 14 dead. 10 left to play.

"You pair really need to shut up! Noone cares! You two are driving me insane! The games is not the time for flirting and kissing for goodness sake!" Someone else says.

"Stop storming off Martial! Just because your parents are rich doesn't mean you can storm off and throw hissy fits!" Angelica shouts. "Osto can we kill him yet? He's getting on my nerves." She whispers.

"Once we picked off the crazy couple from 12 yeah. One of them goes crazy and can kill us all in a matter of seconds, and another is plain dangerous. Come on lets go" Jack says. Ok. We're a target. Good to know. They leave after a while, thankfully. Once we're completly sure that the careers have gone we talk and eat. I'm starving. Two days without food. Not much but still.

"We need to destroy their base." I say aloud. Why do I keep doing that?

"How?" Jason asks

"I dunno but lets see what they've done to protect it." I say grabbing some weponds. "Are you coming?"

"Ok. But I'll replace the stump with a rock so its a bit stronger if anyone sits on it again." He replies. After a couple of minutes he does it and we head off. We hide behind some bushes keeping an eye out for any tibutes that come wandering by. They put all their good stuff in the cornicopia and it seems like they dug a moat around it and left a circle of land around the actual cornicopia with a strip of land for a bridge. But why the moat? I look it and realise it's death water in it. You have to drink it to be affected though I think. I study it more. There's barbed wire right at the edge of the moat. Its all clicking. When you try and jump it you'll cut youself and around the moat so the death water will effect you and kill you in seconds. But there is one way to get past...

"Jason. I have a plan. We're going to steal all their good stuff and light the rest on fire. Simple." I say

"How are we going to get over the death water though?" He asks,

"I'll tell you later." I reply as I get up and walk off. We wander around to get a clue on where we are in the arena. And we're not the only ones with a base. There's a huge tree, taller then the rest that someone's camping out in. It looks like they've set up a camp up high in the branches. I put a finger to my lips singaling to Jason then I start clmbing. I'm gonna raid the place and if anyone's there, 'Kill' them. When I reach the top it seems like anyone who was here has gone on a search for water. There are plenty of edible fruits around here. I look around more. There's a clear plastic sheet for a little roof, a back pack coverd in leaves and other stuff. But first I'm getting the pack. I dig around in it a bit. Nothing too good in here. I leave it be. Anything? Then I spot something on a leaf. Its a huge leaf with writing and drawings on it that was probably carved in with a small knife. Its map of the arena and a list of the tributes districts names and nicknames, with the dead ones crossed off. I roll it up, pluck a different leaf and leave a message from myself.

_Hi, thanks for the map and nice place you have here. Here's a spill (its used to get sap, you dig a hole in a tree with a knife, push this in and it comes out like a tap.) to say thanks._

_Sky (Girl tribute from twelve.)_

I hear Jason do a bird like whistle and beckons me to get down, then runs. I climb down as quick as possible and run. That was too close. Thank goodness they went up the other side of the tree. I reach the base and Jason's there already.

"Get anything good?" He asks

"I got a map of the arena with the tributes." I say handing him the map. He takes a bit of a closer look then me.

"It has peoples bases. Luckily it doesn't have ours." Jason says. "Were's the spill?"

"I lost it. I can make another though." I say getting up and going to get a peice of wood. After half an hour of carving I manage to make a spill and I go out and get some more sap. "Got it." I say handing the bowl to Jason. He dips his fingers in it and puts it on a stone wall the carefully places the map on it. Nice.

"Ok. Here's our base. The careers are roming around here. We need to get over security, grab the stuff, and leave unnoticed with the other stuff burning. Any ideas?"

"I do. We get two large, tall strong sticks, and as much flamable stuff as possible. We run up and jump using the sticks. We come around from behind and kill the person on guard. Grab the good stuff then put on the flammable items and send a flaming wooden arrow at it and run like hell." I say

"Great plan." He says with a half smile.

"I know." I say grinning.

.

.


	13. Day 5 and 6 of the Games

After I tell Jason the plan we immedently get to work collecting everything needed. Two strong long sticks to jump over the moat with, as much flammable stuff as possible, and plenty of food. But no decoy.

"How are we going to distract the careers." I say aloud. Damn it!

"I dunno. Maybe do this at night and light a camp fire as far as possible away from the careers camp?" He says

"Yes. Simple but effective. Come on lets go." I say heading back to base. Once we arrive out side our base we hear scraping of a knife against rock. I put my finger to my lips and head in. It's the girl I stole the map off from scraping the it off the wall. And failing. Ha! I raise my bow to shoot.

"Hi Sky. Nice set up you have here. But I want my map back. Do you know how long it took me?" She says. How does she know my name- Oh yeah. From the note I left.

"Well nice to meet you, but I gave you a spill in return. Any way you can't get it off it's glued on with sap. So right now I'm going to have to kill you because you are the one that sits back in training and figures it out. You'll poison us or something- You all ready have haven't you. This is my first kill. I let a engaged pair go and they died from careers but you're too smart for that to happen. So what's your game?" I say circling her with my bow loaded and ready to fire. She's too clever to be left alone.

"If you want I'll tell you. I don't care if I die or not. I'm gonna be killed my some drunk guy in my district anyway. Thats what happend to two of them. Go ahead. Any way I go I'll probably die anyway." She says. I'm so confused right now.

"I'm not going to kill you. I refuse to. Actually I'm going to promise Panem I won't. Right now we're getting ready to rob the careers of their good stuff and set the rest on fire. Wanna help?" I reply with a grin and lowering my bow.

"My pleasure." She says with a half smile.

"We better get some rest but I'll show you what we need to do to get ready for it all." I say. I show her what we need to do and eventually go to sleep. Well me and Jason take turns on night watch just in case.

I wake up all tangled in my sleeping bag. I guess I'm not an easy sleeper. Jason's asleep on the floor leaning against the wall. He's supposed to be on night duty but failed. I see my new ally I don't even know her name and yet we're hiding out together.

"Wake up what ever your name is." I say shaking her awake.

"My name's Vibia from district eight." She says slowly rising. "Isn't he suppose to be on night watch?"

"Yeah. He fell asleep. I can't really blame him since he's been hauling the most stuff around." I say getting up and going to go and get some food.

"He's really cute, no wonder your allies with him." She says suddenly with a smile.

"Hey! I didn't become allies with him because of his looks. But he is quite cute." I say smiling back and going over to the fire to get something to eat for all of us. We're really well set up here actually...

"Wha-" Jason says waking up. "What are you two talking about that makes you so happy?" He says completly oblivious about what we were talking about. Me and Vibia can't help giggling a little. "What did you two say about me." Now we're trying really hard not to laugh. "Tell me." He says trying to force down a smile and failing. A grin spreads across his face and he laughs a little. I go get some deer meat to share between us and listen in to the conversation Jason and Vibia are having that I probably shouldn't be listening to judging by their hushed voices. I can still hear them because of my exelent hearing I've develpoed over yeas of hunting.

"Look we can't stay here. Not with her around." Vibia whispers

"She's my parnter. I can't leave her." He whispers back.

"If that rule is revoked like in the 74th games then what?" She asks her voice still quite

"Then we see who gets killed by mutts first." He says in a whisper. "I'm not leaving her. We may aswell both win. I think you should leave. Or maybe we'll kill you because you are really to sly and clever to be left alone." He continues, then getting up and walking over to me. I'm sitting on the floor eating already and he's acting like nothing's wrong.

"I heard everything by the way." I say clearly. Vibia's face goes pale. "But seeing as I promised the capitol I wouldn't kill any tributes its up to Jason." I continue. "Jason?" She says feebly. Playing weak for people to over look her. Its a good tactic but it won't work. Not on me anyway.

"Well. Maybe we can use her as a distraction instead if a small fire the distence..." He says looking at me uncernanly.

"Perfect. If she lives, she lives. If she dies, she dies. She might need a bit of persuding to do it." I say misciviously. She deserves it. How dare she? Well she's learnt something. Don't mess with me. I empty two back packs, mine and Vibia's, and fill them with the flammable stuff and I hand one to Jason and I put my one on. I grab both of our long staff like sticks. We don't talk. Jason keeps his spear aimed at Vibia and we head off. Its dusk once we arrive. Close enough. Me and Jason hide in the floage and we leave Vibia where the careers can't see herquite yet. We can still kill Vibia if she runs and we have a back up. She takes a deep breath and heads out in plain sight of the careers. She acts all suprised and runs back. And sure enough they run after her leaving a gaurd behind. We move around the back of the cornicopia, still in the folage and I signal to Jason to wait. I run up with my staff and at the last second I shove the end in the ground, I let go and I'm propelled through the air and land safely on the other side. I wave Jason over and he does the same, but lands more roughly. I think guard heard us. Damn. I climb up to the top of the cornicopia and Jason follows. I don't hear a cannon so I guess Vibia's still running. I wait untill the guard is directly infront of us and I jump off and land behind him. He turns around and I punch him in the face and he raises a steel whip. I grab it and wrap it around my arm and I quicklypull it back disarming him. I throw it in the the death water and I guess in didn't do it quick enough because he's ontop of me. He's pinned me down but we can't do anything. Usally I would throw him off of me but he's too heavy. Jason. Jason help here. Just as I think that Jason's behind him and elbws him the back off the head knocking him out. We immedently start to raid the place. Shving weponds and food into back packs. There's some pop up tents aswell that we nab. We get everything of use and no more. Then we start to tip out are bags and we run. I wrap a dry peice of cloth around one of my arrows and set it alight. Three, two, one fire! I let the arrow loose and its a perfect target. It all goes up in flames and we bolt. I see Vibia hiding in a tree with the careers surrunding. I feel a bit bad for setting her up but she kinda dersevers it. I grab a rock and hid in a bush grabbing Jason and pulling him down with me. I quickly shoot up, throw the rock and dive down again. Immedently the careers turn their heads and see all the smoke rising from the area of the cornicopia. There's five careers and they leave two behind to sort out Vibia. I've done what I can so I grab Jason and run. I look behind me to see two careers on the floor, knocked out with a stone beside each of them and Vibia climbing down and running. Aren't I helpful. We take a break, we're panting like crazy. Once we get our breath back we carry on. No idea where I'm going, since Jason's leading the way.

"Jason, where are we going?" I ask.

"We're going to some of the bases on the map." He says still running. We have plenty of stuff. Why do we need to steal other peoples stuff. I see a couple of snares and with game in them so I nab that on the way. We reach a river and Jason looks confused.

"Its suppose to be right here..." He says confused.

"Maybe it is." I reply pointing to a badly hidden cave. We head inside. No one's inside. We start digging around. Does no one have anything of use? I dig around in a back pack and find a little tub and gel. I look at the note.

_Apply well and wait for 4 hours._

_-O_

Well its mine now. I look at the lable which reads Burn/Cut Cream. Well this will be handy. I hear footsteps out side and immedently shove the cream into my bag and raise my bow. Its her. Its Vibia.

"Seriously?!" I say.

"You didn't realise those bases on the map where mine?" She says

"I do now. Now we'll just be leaving." I say startng to walk out.

"What did you take?" She says

"Nothing. There isnt anything worth taking." I reply leaving and Jason close behind. We bolt off, heading to her next base. We do a quick round of her bases nabbing her stuff. She knows we would and hasn't bothered. Well thats ok with me. We eventually go our base to see her in it collecting everything we had. She drops it and walks out. She knows we won't kill her. We get set up again. I'm thinking about setting a human trap outside... So me and Jason can avoid it but others don't realise and get caught. I tell Jason and we get started. I find two fold out shovels so we dig a good size pit with the edges leaning in so its unclimbable. I look around in some of our bags and find a mesh sheet so Jason helps me cover the pit and pin it down slightly so if lets say a rabbit goes on it it wont fall but a human or deer would. We cover it in dirt and pine needles so it blends in with the forest floor and then I put a couple of stones around the edge, so we know where the edge is so we don't accidently fall in, but it'll be unnoticed by other tributes. It'll do for now. I might make it a bit more advanced but right now it's good. Its getting dark so we head back in. Day 6 of the games. Ten tributes- Wait. Six careers, me and Jason plus Vibia. Thats nine. Who's the tenth? I can't sleep. I take first night watch and Jason nods off. I go over to the map and look at the tribute section. I cross off the engaged pair that got killed by careers. I'm feaking out on who's alive then I hear a cannon. Who is it? Jason wakes up with a start.

"Jason go back to sleep. It was just a cannon. I'll tell you who it is." He nods and falls asleep again. Wow he's tired. He's out like a light. I put out the fire and leave a torch beside Jason. I look out to see Vibia's face in the sky. Then I hear careers. They have torches. I try and move the rock but they see me. I'm dead. I pull the rock over just in time as a spear hits it. I move it the rock back again.

"Well? Aren't you going to come over here? May aswell end it seeing as I would never win anyway." I say.

"Can I kill her? Please Jackie?" Angelica chimes.

"Yeah. But lets all do it or something. Angelica can kill her and the rest of us can I dunno chop off bits of her and watch her scream?" Jack says.

"Yes. Thats perfect for that little b****." Angelica says.

"Your gonna have to catch me first." I say while moving the rock infront and prayingto dear god the trap works.

"AHHHH" I hear them shout. Vibia would be proud.

"Matial get us out!" One of them shouts. I move away the rock and shake Jason awake. We start laughing at them for being caught in such a simple trap.

"Hell no. I never wanted to be a career. I regret having to kill those other tributes. Lets just wait for the mutts to get you." He says walking off. "Oh and Sky. You need to tell me how the hell you got over security." He says smiling.

"Another place, another time. How about tommorow afternoon?" I ask jokingly.

"Sounds good." He says with a laugh and he heads off. The careers have stopped shouting for help because they know none will come. I head off to sleep and hope the careers dont have enough sence to dig out.

.

.


	14. Day Seven of the Games

I wake up in the morning sore and achy. I grab a cooked rabbit leg and go outside to see the careers safely in their hole. They still have their weapons. I'm not going to bother trying to take them off them.

"Hi guys." I say teasingly.

"Let us out!" Osto says throwing his sword at me. I dodge all most casually out the way and then sword is lodged in a tree.

"How about no? I've promised to Panem that I wouldn't kill a tribute. I didn't say I wouldn't capture." I say smugly.

"You're going to have a painful death once we get out." Osto says threateningly

"_If_ you get out. Mutts might get you first before you get out. Oh and if you are getting eating by mutts and want to end it quickly. Ask Jason." I say turning around and walking back.

"Yeah Jason your boyfriend." Silver shouts back to me. I whip my head around and see her smiling, almost laughing. I grit my teeth and pick up a rock and throw it at her. It hits her arm. I was aiming for her head but oh well. She swears at me. I could have done worse but I don't really care.

"I said I wouldn't kill anyone. I didn't say I wouldn't hurt them." I say turning back to the base and heading in.

"What do we do now?" Jason asks when I enter.

"Well since we wont kill the careers their probably gonna send in some mutts to get them. Martial is a threat. He's the last one. We need to get rid of Marvel. I can't. I swore not too. I'm stuck..." I say and the blood from Jason's face drains. "You don't have to kill him." I say quickly. "We just need to outsmart him. Like the careers and the TrackerJacker nest when Katniss Everdeen was in the games."

"Well I have a plan but you wont like it... We do what are mentor did. Hide. Keep swapping between the bases that Vibia made. And we put death traps around them and clever escape routes." Jason replies. Waiting for a sharp reply ending in an arguement or something. Which doesn't come.

"Ok but its better then what are mentor did. He sat in a rabbit hole with one death trap out side and waved a torch around." I say, determined not to be like our mentor.

"Yeah. This will be our main base, seeing as its the most well hidden and it already has our stuff in." He says then lowers his voice a bit just in case. "We'll hid the stuff in here, under this base so the careers won't find them."

"Sound good." I reply. I start to pack up some stuff to take with us. Food, water, weapons, and other stuff like that.

"hey whats this?" I say holding two bulky packages. I open one and study it. It looks like more clothes except different.

"Cato's armor. He wore this in the games." Jason says looking over my shoulder. I pass one back to him and I start to put mine on. As we put out chest pieces on we look at each other and start laughing. We didn't realize that their was different suits. He was wearing my one and I was wearing his. Oops. We swap and its much more comfortable now. We grab the fold out shovels and dig a hole to put our good stuff in. Once we've finished we cover the hole up, grab our bags and go. We walk around setting various traps here and there. Most a bit obvious but I don't care. It might do the job. We reach one of our other bases at dusk. We head in and disguise the entrance a bit more. I assume that Marvel has found one or two of our new bases and nabbed the stuff we didn't. We set up and lay down go to sleep. I'm planning on tracking Marvel down and spy on him.

"Hey, Sky. When do you thing that they'll get the mutts to end it? For the Careers I mean. They don't want it dragging on." he says and I think he reminded the gamemakers that they need to get rid of them because there's a sudden animal screech. Not a normal animal, nor human. Mutts. There's an ear piecing screech again as the mutts draw nearer. There's a chorus of screeching. They're all talking. I get up and move a branch to see them. They look like things called monkeys I learned about in school once. But they seem like they're flying... They are flying! There's skin between their arms that connects to there body. Like wings. And their teeth are like knives. Designed to cut threw flesh. This won't end well for the careers... I kinda feel sorry for them, but it was me or them I guess. I keep studying the mutts. Their eyes look cloudy... Maybe they're blind or something. I carefully pick up a rock and throw it infront of one of their faces. They didn't see it but all their heads whipped around at the quiet impact of the stone that most animals, or humans, wouldn't really notice, unless they're really listening out for it. I need to know these guys weaknesses incase I enconter them again. What about smell... I move back from my hidding place and carefully get out a bit of cheese that I found. Its gone off now so its useless really. I take a peice about the size of my smallest finger nail and return to my hidding enterance. I quickly throw it. Most of their heads turn around to the smell. Some don't seem to notice. So very good hearing. Quite good smell; well quite a bit better then mine. Blind. Sharp teeth and claws. Loud screams. If I encounter these guys then I'm screwed. Unless we start throwing cheese and rocks in different directions. That might actually work. One of their heads turn in my direction and I immedently duck, making a little more noise then nessary- Even though they blind! Damn it! They start talking and one of the monkeys start heading towards me. I know I could kill it with the help of Jason but if they all come then we wouldn't stand a chance. I am _not_ going to die like this. I quickly scuttle over to the block of cheese and throw it out the gap I was looking from. It shoots right past its head and makes a loud thump and splits, releasing a foul smell that seems to interest it. I stay as still as possible. It seems like my heart beating will be loud enough to show them I'm here. It pokes its head in the hole and its cloudly eyes lock on me. _Its blind. Its blind. Its blind._ I tell myself. What if I was wrong? What if it could see? It seems to stare into my soul. He looks away and goes to inspect the cheese. I stay still, barely daring to breathe. It gives a loud screech and walks towards the revolting smell of the cheese I threw. Jason wakes up.

"What was that!" He shouts. I clamp my hand over his mouth. Too late. The monkey does a number of screeches and crawls inside. I hold my breath. Waiting for the pain to come.

**(A/N A bit late now but, just saying, I really suck at remebering and updating stuff. Sooo yeahh... For anyone rereading this it will probably make sense now because I've redone a couple of chapters so I hope it makes sense now! :) )**


End file.
